Hypnotized
by Odat
Summary: Short: Simplicity is Elegance. Main: Even snakes can be hypnotized. Sasuke and Sakura. Morbidly fluffy.
1. FALLing aSLEEP

AAA!!! So! Oh dear…..This first bit was an idea that I had, but I couldn't come up with a story for it. So you just get this little…ity…bity….thing. Better than nothing no?

And the second part, first off it has NOTHING to do with the first part. Two completely different things. Again it was another little idea. That actually grew and matured within the last…..50 minutes of me writing. I'm tired so I'm going to post this and go to bed.

Odat

* * *

Simple Elegance

"Simplicity is elegance."

It was so simple. Too simple and it was driving him insane. Just a plain black dress, such a simple dress, not lavish in any way, but it was driving him over the edge. There was a slit up to her thigh so she could move, but it wasn't the skin that would send him into insanity, it was the symbol right above the slit. It was so simple! So elegant. _She wears it well_ he thought smugly as she walked towards him. The_uchiwa _fan stitched carefully onto where the fabric was slit on her thigh to allow movement. The red and white of the fan standing out against the matte black fabric. It practically screamed who she was, and who she was with. He smirked as he met her halfway across the floor. That fan would keep every one else away from her, and if it didn't, the way he was kissing her now would. It was so simple and so elegant on her.

* * *

Even Snakes Can Be Hypnotized

He looked familiar. Really familiar. Sasuke dodged another kunai. The man's ANBU mask had been broken early on in the fight revealing a small weathered face. His movement were fluent and agile making him a tough target. Sasuke landed in a tree not too far away after avoiding a kick and punch that would have been fatal. "What do you want?" He asked the man. No reply, only a heated glare from the man's green eyes.

Sasuke launched himself out of the tree. The man who was still on the ground, tilted his head to watch Sasuke soar through the air. Once in the man's blind spot Sasuke threw three kunai at his exposed back, only to be met with a puff of smoke and the kunai embedded in a log. _Damn substitution. Where is he?_ Landing lightly on the ground Sasuke glanced around. _Well he's good at hiding. _He thought with a smirk. It was then that he felt the ground tremble. A gloved hand shot up from the ground brushing against his ankle as he leapt out of reach.

The man flew from the ground, his black bandana falling from his head. Short pink hair began to work its way into the light, as it dawned on Sasuke. For only a fraction of a second his eyes widened, but it was enough of a distraction for her to land a hit. He felt her hand connect with his gut and knew she'd broken at least one rib. If she managed to land another hit it would be over.

He jumped backwards aided by the momentum of the punch to avoid a kick directed for hit head. Clutching his rib cage, he knelt on the ground formulating what to do next. She just stood there watching him. _Damn it._ He wasn't prepared at all for a confrontation with a jounin. Let alone her. Hell he didn't even have his sword with him.

He'd left Sound's borders as he did every night to train himself in private and to think. But tonight, of all nights he had decided not to train, but to just plan the death of his mentor. He had been deep in thought when she had attacked him and almost didn't dodge the kunai. The thought struck him odd, he'd given her more credit as a fighter, when he thought she was a man, than now that he knew who she was.

She began to walk towards him slowly taking her gloves off and tucking them into her pocket. There was no sway of the hips, no toss of the hair, nothing feminine at all about her anymore. The white vest hid any development and curves that she might have had and the baggy pants were shapeless around her legs. No wonder he'd thought she was a man. He stood, and took his last kunai out of his pocket and slid into a defensive stance, with one arm still protecting his broken rib. She approached slowly and cautiously, one hand facing him palm up and the other at her side empty.

She kept her eyes locked on him as she moved forward. When she was within his range he slashed with the kunai, she easily ducked and continued forward to him. He tried again, and met the same result. Her eyes never left his as he continued to try lunge with the kunai. He tried once more, swiping it from his left shoulder to his right, but he met her hand guard half way. The two metals sparking and clattering as they pushed against each other. She held steady, right in front of him, her right hand blocking the kunai from blinding her, and her other hand inching towards his abdomen. She looked up into his face, as she lay her hand on the middle of his chest. Again for a brief second his eyes widened at the contact of skin on skin. A soothing feeling entered his chest as she pushed chakra into him to heal the damage she had inflicted.

Sasuke could feel the bone move and then begin to knit its self back together, not pleasant, and yet her chakra was. Then another bone, so she had broken two of his ribs. They never broke eye contact, even has her hand move up to his collar bone, the soft glow that surrounded her hand engulfing irritated scars, new and old, and left smooth skin in their place. She moved to his neck her fingers brushing the back of his hair. A pulse of the gentle charka relaxed his muscles and sent a tingle down his spine. The arm that had been holding the kunai began to sink, he dropped the kunai to the ground and rested his arm on her shoulder, his fingers curling around the back of her neck. Her second hand found its way to his neck as well and added more chakra to the pulses. He finally gave in and closed his eyes to relax and enjoy her chakra. His forehead tilted and rested down on hers as she continued.

He was so tired, and just wanted to rest here. Possibly against this girl. No woman, that's what he wanted, to sleep and wake up with is head on her chest and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Will you come home? Please Sasuke, come home."

Her breath hot and moist against his ear, she sounded so sad. She just wanted him to come home. He wanted to go home. He wanted to. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sank to the ground. "Please Sasuke," she whispered again. "please." He leaned on her and she complied by lying down. Her back up against a tree for support has he sank into her arms. Tucking his head under her chin he felt safe. This was right. "Please Sasuke."

"Alright." He whispered back to her, slowly drifting off to sleep. "I'll come home." And sleep over took him.


	2. Coming to

Coming too was an odd affair. His head was on something warm and soft, but the rest of his body was being jostled about and it was being poked and scratched by something unpleasant. He felt perfectly calm and at ease, and that was what set off the warning bells. Never did he feel at ease in Oto, never. He sat bolt upright and found himself in the back of a carriage, with bales of hay in it, being pulled by an old looking horse on a dusty old rocky road. The last thing he noticed was Sakura, who was sitting just behind him.

She had a small half smile on her face with one eye brow cocked. Everything came crashing down around him. He said he'd come home. He remembered that much, why he said he'd come home, he wasn't sure. The amused look on her face vanished, and she glared hard at him. Wracking his mind, he flitted through multiple scenarios, different endings, the ultimate goal could it be achieved or not was his main focus at the end of each path his mind created. At the end, he figured, going back to his home village was not in his best interests, and that going back to Oto was.

He shifted so his feet were hanging off the back of the cart, it was moving so slowly that jumping off would be of no trouble. He could feel her glare; he'd brush what ever he'd said off as nothing but a disillusion. Moving his arms he made to jump off the cart but the pressure point in his neck was hit before he could. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

Coming too this time he was immediately aware of the ropes that now bound him, he was in the same position as before, but now she was humming. She looked quite content, eyes closed, face relaxed, leaning against the bales of hay. His head was in her lap again with her hands soothing his scalp. The minx.

"Sakura." He growled. He was not pleased, he did not want to be going back. This would not end well for anyone. He had been expecting her to look down and him and give a little gasp of surprise that he was awake. And then remove her hands from his hair. Because he hated when people touched him. But she didn't do anything. She continued humming and stroking his hair. She completely ignored him, "Sakura!" he barked this time. Again nothing.

Humming happily, lost in her own little world, eyes closed and with the most annoying damn smirk he had ever seen. He narrowed his eyes, she knew. He made a move to sit up, but she held him down. Her fingers laced over his forehead and prohibited his torso from moving. Damn her! Still humming, she simply held him down as he tried a number of escape maneuvers.

Finally after the last failed attempt he growled at her. It was nasty and overly harsh and utterly undeserving, he knew that, but he was completely frustrated. And found himself falling unconscious as she hit his pressure point in response.

The third time Sasuke came too, his position had changed. Sakura was now sitting with her legs straight out in front of her, while he was sitting next to her, his head resting on her chest, just below her chin with her arms around him. She was still humming and stroking his hair softly. "We'll be in Konoha tomorrow." She murmured. "I can take these ropes off you and we can say you've come back on your own accord, or we can keep them on and I will carry you back. If you stick with the ropes your punishment is going to be much harsher." She added in a matter of fact tone. "It's really all up to you Sasuke," She looked down at him, her green eyes looking right into him. "so what will it be?"

"Get them off." He grumbled, breaking eye contact with her. He was rather flustered with the whole ordeal. She nodded and unwrapped her arms from around him.

"Now if you try and escape, truly, I won't be as nice as I have been!" Sakura said with a smile that threatened more violence than he was used to from her. She undid his hands and then went to undo his ankles too but he grunted and began them himself. "There we go! All set!" She was too damn happy. Sitting cross legged with her head cocked to the side and that god damn smile plastered on her stupid face. He glared hard at her. She was too damn cute. And that was what unsettled Sasuke the most.


End file.
